1. Field
The following description relates to a communication apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus that may infer a context of a user using the communication apparatus to provide context-aware information associated with the user.
2. Description of Related Art
People demand to have a desired IT service whenever and wherever they are, since IT technologies and service industries associated with the IT technologies have developed. As one of a number of methods for satisfying the demand, a context-aware service has drawn attention. The context-aware service may sense various contexts of a user and various contexts around the user, such as a location, a speed, and the like, and may infer a current context of the user based on the sensed various contexts to provide a useful service to the user. As an example, the context-aware service may sense a location or a speed of the user, and may infer a context that the user is riding on a car, thereby providing information associated with a rest area or a gas station close to the user or providing information associated with traffic.
Studies on context-awareness have been variously performed in different fields. Recently, due to a focus on a ubiquitous field, an importance of the context-awareness has been understood. However, the context-aware service is difficult to apply to the real world due to a lack of accuracy in predicting the context of the user, despite a necessity or a convenience of the context-aware service.